Seeing Red
by Dophne
Summary: "What is your thoughts on Scorpius Malfoy Prime minister?" A reporter asked. "Isn't he insane?" Another one pressed. "Insane? Insane doesn't even begin to describe Scorpius Malfoy. He is brilliant in all sense of the word but it is his brilliance that drives him mad and with that madness he creates an unforgettable show that we are all forced to watch in awe."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe a character or two on occasion!**

Chapter One

Scorpius Malfoy:

_My parents are dead. My home is in flames. My world is shattered. The only thing I have left is my house elf Gin. I am crying holding Gin's hand while watching my house burn. Everything around me began to blur as people from the ministry began to flood the grounds of Malfoy Manor. People are shouting and moving about around me while I plant myself in my spot. Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around me lifting me up and taking me away. In one night my life will never be the same. _

_I remember my mother's laughing face and my father light-hearted scowl. The light shining through the overly large windows brightening up the dark colored rooms. My life was wonderful and now? What is there in life other then sorrow, deception, loss, hate, and hallow love? _

_After My parents death I could no longer love anyone._

_My name is Scorpius Malfoy and I am not a good person. I want to get that clear from the start. I am tainted. I am demented. I am twisted. I am mischievous. I am a monster. Only through my actions and decisions will you truly understand who I am. But to be clear if I was given a chance to start over I think I would lead the same life._

_I have no regrets._

_Ever since I lost my parents I lived in a foster home. A poorly attended one with too many children and very little space. You would think being a pureblood rich boy the ministry would send me to a proper home but I guess they had their reasons. It was a hard life since that day and all I could do from keeping myself from falling over the edge was plotting my revenge in my head when I found a quiet corner to sit in. I cried almost everyday, ran away every week, and tried to kill myself every month. A person can only attempt suicide so many times before the ministry intervenes. _

_The foster home I lived in was small three bedroom house. It was dark, dirty and uncomfortable. The hallways were too small, the windows were so thin, the furniture too big for the rooms, and the colors of the walls: pure black. It was suffocating. There was nine children that lived there: three were the foster parents actual children and the rest of them were just like me, in a way. The six of us were always left with the scrap of the other three. We stuck together until we started dying. We were so poorly attended to that when you looked at us you thought we lived on the streets and did not know what a shower was, thus making us easily prone to diseases. It started off with just one and they began to get worse and the foster parents did nothing to help. All they did was lock us six away with the sick boy. They were cold hearted murderers. I watched the kid die and another get sick and slowly I started feeling it as well. _

_But I was ready. I was ready to die. _

_Until Hermione Weasley barged into the room and demanding the foster parents to explain themselves. During that time I was too tired to register what was happening to the other children around me. Then I overheard her say, "they are all dead! What kind of cruel monsters are you?" I wanted to scream that I was not dead. I was still alive. But I stopped myself because I wanted to die. Hermione Weasley came over to me to check on me like she did every child before me. She held up her hand to my mouth trying to feel me breath. I held my breath. She then checked for movement. I stayed still. She grabbed my hand and checked for my pulse. I cried. _

_I was not going to die tonight. _

_I was taken away from the crowded, filthy death-filled room with in minutes. I was taken to St. Margo's given a potion or two, cleaned of and whisked off to the ministry. I was already feeling better and began to be aware of things around me. i was in a colorful room, which made me twitch since I was used to just black, with a woman sitting in front of me. "Hello, may I ask you your name?" She leaned in smiling. _

_I did not answer. _

I put down my quill. I hate being forced to do something I do not want to do. I stare at the pages that hold the beginning of the end of me. I am not keen on spilling my secrets even to a book. Sighing I get up to stretch my long legs. I look around to see clothes sprayed everywhere in my flat, most of it is not mine. I shrug not truly bothering to clean them up. I get to the kitchen to find it a bigger mess and I still do nothing about it.

While I poor myself a cup of coffee I hear a loud crack in the living room. I look up to see Albus Potter skipping into the room with the largest smile on his face. "Guess what!" He shouts skipping over to the cabinet to grab himself a mug. I just look at him while I lean on the counter taking a sip of my coffee. Albus pouts when I don't bother to answer. He pours himself a cup not giving in until I answer.

"You got laid?" I asked pressing on a sensitive subject. Albus blushed before he quickly answered with a no that sounded no higher then a squeak. I waited again for him to tell me what happened.

"You're such an ass but that is not something new to you," Albus paused to glare at me, "but what I was going to say is that I found a lost pigmy puff!" He ruffled in his robes to pull out a fluffy ball of fur. I sneeze taking a step back.

"And what do you plan on doing with it?" I ask stepping towards it. It jumped off Albus's hand and onto my shoulder. I smiled petting it as it began to purr with happiness. It was red, a rare color for a pigmy puff but I still liked it all the same. I continued to pet waiting for Albus to answer.

"Well why not keep it?" Albus said. My head shot up trying hard not to laugh.

"Keep it? Albus look at the apartment you can barely take care of yourself let alone a pet," I say laughing at his pout.

"You can help! I promise to keep the apartment clean if you let me keep it!" Albus offered enthusiastically.

"Hmm, I guess if I can get something out of it I don't mind," I answer distantly still petting it.

"Yay! Come here Rosie!" Albus said reaching for the pigmy puff.

"We are not calling it Rose," I growl. That name reminded me too much of Albus's intolerable cousin Rose Weasley.

"But it is red! Like a rose!" Albus whined. I roll my eyes still not giving in.

"No," I shot back glaring at Albus while stealing the pigmy puff back.

"Fine, what do _you_ want to call it," Albus glared back.

"I am fine with anything but Rose," I answer back shrugging.

"No can do, you don't want Rose you give it the name," Albus answered stubbornly. Again, I roll my eyes.

"Well I don't got one," I say.

"Then it's name is Rose," Albus pipped up snatching the pigmy puff carefully before disappearing out of the kitchen. I sigh he can be so insufferable. I mean he knows how much I hate his cousin. I just go back to drinking my coffee.

It is Sunday night meaning: back to work the next morning. I hate my job. It is nothing short of wanting to hex yourself to death but I deal. Everyday there is someone who quits their job because it is too much on them and quickly they are replaced by someone new. It is a desk job mainly sign copies, approve papers, check up on things, making sure everything is in order, and so on. The only good thing about my job is that I know everything. I mean every last detail of the ministry has gone through me at least once and with my photogenic memory I forget nothing. That part of my job helps. I mean how can I not be a mastermind if I don't know my way around the ministry.

That is why I never get caught-

"Scorpius," Albus stuck his head into the kitchen, "want to join me in watching some muggle shows?" Al is obsessed with them never stops talking about it.

"I am a bit tired Al. I think I will just go to bed," I turn to look at him and instantly I change my mind. Al looks like a kicked puppy and when he has that expression it doesn't go away for days.

"Fine," I say and walk with all to the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything expect a character or two like Troy Goyle...**

Chapter Two:

Rose Weasley

_Report Number. 280_

_Rose Jean Weasley _

_February 9th _

_The building was already in flames when I got there. People were bustling about trying salvage anything they can save before they lost everything. It was a muggle bank and everyone that was in it was escorted out of the building before it went into flames. This was not the first time nor will it be the last. Setting the building to flames was the group's signature. I know it is the same two I have been chasing for years and yet I cannot seem to get a handle on them. Always attacking unsuspectedly and never the same company twice. From all the eye witnesses from muggle to magical it was a two man team. One was taller then the other but it seemed that the shorter one was always in the lead. They attacked strategically with no casualties but always objects, money or what ever they fancied stolen. No one remembers their faces though they all say they come in unmasked. Illusion spells I recon. _

_As for the case now all that were involved have been dealt with. All have been interrogated and all have been obliviated. It is the same result two guys unmasked come into the bank looking like they are about to make a deposit. All the witnesses were able to point out about the attackers that they were wearing really fancy suites. When the two came in they had a case chained to the shorter one's hand making it even more obvious of their 'importance'. Seems like they want to make a show of it don't you think? Anyways, Then the events happened so fast to them that they cannot remember how they were robbed or exactly when they were their or even how they ended up outside of the building. I suspect the two man group are the same ones that have had the Auror department chasing them in a labyrinth built by them. _

_There is nothing more to report from my part. This parchment will be sent to Malfoy to be continued. _

I am not good at writing reports so I always subject Malfoy, which is entertaining because I am the boss of my long time rival, to finish it up for me. The clock reads nine o'clock in the morning indicating it to be a long day of meeting after meeting to discuss the newly found case of the anonymous duo. I hated the fact that I cannot figure them out like they are one step ahead of me. Being one step ahead is a laugh in my face and I hate it. I gather all the papers of past incidents of the two and stuff them in a file and begin to head to the first of my line of meetings.

Malfoy follows along with a scroll and quill in hand. He doesn't say anything which makes me happy because I am superior to him. Most of the time I gloat. I gloat at I solved the cases and caught the culprit but not today. Today I keep my mouth shut because I have not caught the culprit, I have not solved the case, and I am no where near the Eureka moment I have been waiting for. We made it to the room that was filled with Aurors and the recorders who are just waiting in anticipation to start solving this case and everything like it before.

I have a great feeling we are going to walk out with having lead to no where. We will be stuck where we left off. At the very beginning.

"Listen up! You all know the rules of this meeting," The head Auror said standing up to command authority. The voices in the room die down instantly, "so lets begin! Ms. Weasley please step forth and present your case."

Why start with me? I think before I get up to stand in front of the stuffed room. It is dark and the room is small. With all these people in the room it could make anyone feel intimidated but not me. Surely it is not that scary...

"My case is the same as it always been," I begin and I hear a chorus of annoyed sounds ripple through the room, "I know you guys probably hope it is not the notorious anonymous duo that no one has a clue who it might be but I am afraid that all the evidence in this case points to them."

"Oh yeah of course it is them! I mean it can't be anyone else," A voice called from a guy sitting in the back. I look at him and glare long and hard. Damn this guy! He is always trying to make people think lowly of me! Always determined to show people that my theory is bogus.

"Well since you are always after trying to prove I am wrong then maybe you are the one behind these strikes Goyle," I retort before going back to my argument, "the reason why I am convinced it is them is because of a few key factors that have shown up in all of their cases. Two guys, flaming building, and messed up memories so that no one can identify their faces. Sound familiar? Anyways, These two have been going at it for years! I mean it started even before I graduated form Hogwarts for crying out loud!"

"So I graduated a year before you did and I have not seen any case that you keep claiming exists," Goyle pressed smirking at me. Troy Goyle was a fowl man that somehow won his way into the group of the most renown Aurors for solving so many cases that he takes charge of. I bet he is just like Lockheart and hope he ends up just the same way. He is tall and handsome taking after his mother completely in the looks department but as for personality wise...I think he takes after both his parents lame attitudes.

"Fine, since you are so keen on proving me wrong who do you believe did it?" I snap waving my hands to indicate him to graciously take the floor. He blushes but gets up anyways. I can tell he is trying to formulate something as he comes up. The room is laughing at him as he walks up before head Auror tells everyone to shut up.

"My take is that it has to be someone so well known that if he did it people will think it was someone else," Goyle began as he opened his file to extract a few papers. I watch as I just handed a silver platter. I hope to God he doesn't end up right on who he thinks it is, "I believe it is Justin Gregory Kingsley."

"Kingsley?" A voice asked in the crowd, "I mean he does have a criminal record but I know for a fact he never will go that far."

"That is my point! He has a record of minor criminal acts, his family is losing money fast after his late father died recently and he is was one of the top people in his class after Teddy Lupin who I will also put out there as a suspect," Goyle retorted. I fumed. First he blames a frustrated guy who committed the stupidest acts of treason just to get by then he blames my cousin!

The next thing I know Goyle is underneath me and I am punching the hell out of him. I had to have a group of people pull me off before I stopped beating him up to a pulp.

"You crazy bitch!" Goyle said scattering to his feet.

"Me a bitch? You bastard come in here and spout nonsense just so you don't look bad in front of the crowd," I yell back trying hard to get free.

"Weasley enough!" The head Auror intervened, "His claim on Kingsley is plausible and you know it. We will look into Kingsley but we have no evidence to suspect Teddy Lupin just because he graduated the same year as Kingsley."

I looked at the older man then at Goyle. He was smirking at me. He had gone and solved the case no one, not even me, could solve. There is no one on this good earth that I hate more then Troy Goyle.

I was kicked out of the meeting, which meant Malfoy was as well. We walked in silence as I fumed in my head how unfair life was. Looking behind me I could tell Malfoy was trying hard not to laugh so I elbowed his stomach and left him on the ground cursing in pain before walking off to my office and slamming my door shut.

My office was small and crowded with things that truly did not matter. I magically infused a lot of technology so it can work in my office as I sat there all day to work which came in handy for days like these. I grabbed my iPod, casted a silencing charm so that no one can hear outside my office and blasted music through the stereo. I began to throw things everywhere and all I wanted to do was scream none stop until I ripped Goyle's head off.

Yes, I have anger management issues.

Then there was a knock on the door. I barely heard it but it was there. Pausing my music and instantly taking a seat I waited for the person to enter. The knob turned.

"Rosie?" My dad stuck his head into my office, "are you okay?"

"No nothing is okay dad NOTHING IS OKAY!" I yell on top of my lungs.

"Do you mind telling me what it wrong?" Dad asked taking an empty seat in front of my desk. With a big huff I flop onto my office chair and cross my arms.

"Well lets see. First, Goyle is an asshole. Second he just practically solved the case with finally presenting a suspect no two suspects to the case I always wanted to solve. Third he goes and accuses Kingsley and Teddy as the culprits and I know in my heart and in my mind that they aren't at fault," I answer quickly making my dad laugh.

"Honey you should not blow up in people's faces even if it is Goyle and Malfoy," My dad says leaning forward to place his hand on my shoulder.

"Malfoy did not really deserve it but he was an easy target so..." I say but decided that I should apologize to him anyways.

"Rose come to the next meeting with me," dad said firmly lifting me out of the chair.

"Don't want to," I say.

"Hey you want to people to believe you? Do you want to actually solve this case and bring those who are in the wrong to the right? Do you want to bring an end to Goyle's rein?" My dad pressed tugging me out of my office.

"You are right dad," I sigh, "I will come with you to the next meeting."


End file.
